prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jmcdavid/GPPC22 Sandbox
In spite of the Cures' best efforts, Dyspear's power is too great for them to defeat. Even Trinity Explosion has absolutely no effect on the Witch of Despair, now that she has been powered up with Towa's despair. As Aroma wonders what they should do, Cure Flora gets back up, saying that she must save Towa, and remembering how Prince Kanata had asked her to take care of his sister. As Aroma asks how they can do that, Flora sees that Pafu is still carrying her violin, and remembers how Prince Kanata's song had been able to purify Towa when she was Twilight. Because his song had saved Towa from the depths of despair once, she plans to gamble on being able to use it to save Towa a second time. As this is the only plan they have at the moment, Mermaid and Twinkle agree to make sure Flora gets the opening she needs to use her plan. With their plan ready, the Cures charge at Dyspear. Dyspear sends a wave of thorn demons at them, but Twinkle is able to defeat them with a Meteor Humming. A second wave of thorn demons gets turned into ice sculptures with a Frozen Ripple from Mermaid, and Flora is even able to use one of them as a stepping stone. A third wave gets defeated by Twinkle launching a Full Moon Humming that severs their vines as Flora continues on her way. Seeing that Flora is going after Towa, Dyspear herself launches an attack at her, but Mermaid uses Mermaid Ripple to intercept the attack and prevent it from hitting Flora. Dyspear launches a shockwave at Mermaid that knocks her down, but then gets surprised by a combination of Bubble Ripple, Twinkle Humming, and Lys Tourbillon that allows Flora to get to where Towa is being held captive. As Dyspear advances towards Mermaid and Twinkle, asking them what they thought was going to happen and saying that their tricks went a little too far this time, they whisper that now is when the real show begins. Inside the plant structure, Flora gets ready to start playing her violin, but Towa tells her to stop. She doesn't want to hear something that will just make her remember her brother, Hope Kingdom, and her sins. Flora says not to say that, and that they should get out of there first. Towa, however, asks what they will do after that. She has already fallen into despair and committed great sins, and believes she has nothing left. No place to return to. No dreams. She can't even become a Grand Princess. But Flora tells her that she can! If she wishes for it from the bottom of her heart, it will definitely come true! That's what Kanata had taught her. Telling Towa that Kanata's dream had been to play the violin with her once again, Flora says that she wants to cheer that dream on! That's why they should move forward, once again! Looking up, Towa sees her brother's violin case trapped in the vines, before a shockwave from the battle knocks it down in front of her. As Mermaid and Twinkle are doing their best to last long enough to see Flora's plan succeed, Towa reaches for her brother's violin, but pulls back, afraid. Flora calms her down, however, and starts playing Kanata's song on her violin. As she plays, she tells Towa that no matter how many times she messes up, she should just take things step by step. Reminded of when Kanata said those same words to her, Towa picks up his violin and starts playing. As Dyspear hears Towa playing the violin, Flora starts playing along with Towa, and the two melodies, originally a single song, start resonating. As they do, the despair that Dyspear had received from Towa disappears, much to her irritation. As Towa plays, she remembers something else that Kanata taught her: No matter how painful it gets, she must never give up. The light of hope that shines on everyone's dreams is what makes a Grand Princess. As Towa remembers this, the cage of vines disappears as she and Flora finish their duet. Dyspear asks Towa how she did this, to which Towa responds that she will not despair anymore! Saying that those are just foolish words, Dyspear makes some vines knock Towa down towards the ground. As Towa falls, she whispers that sins committed will never disappear. As blue flames surround her body, she says that if she wishes for it from the bottom of her heart, however, she will live with her sins. Reaching for her Dress Up Keys, she says that she will shoulder her sins once again, and aim to become a Grand Princess! With that, she grabs one of her Keys as the flames turn orange, and she strikes the ground in flames, but completely unharmed! As the flames part, they reveal her black Dress Up Keys and Princess Perfume have been purified! With the Scarlet Key in her hand, she does Pretty Cure, Princess Engage! and transforms into the fourth Princess Pretty Cure, the Princess of Crimson Flames, Cure Scarlet! As the other Cures are shocked by this, Dyspear asks Scarlet what is going on as she sends some thorn demons at Scarlet. Scarlet, however, unleashes a series of blazing punches and kicks before creating a tornado of fire that wipes out the thorn demons. As Dyspear asks Scarlet what this power is, Scarlet responds by saying that it is the flames of hope that scatter away darkness and light up dreams. Scarlet then declares that one day, she will get back Hope Kingdom and her brother. Until that day comes, she will fight Dyspear to the very end! In response to her words and her resolve, Kanata's violin flies over to her and transforms into the Scarlet Violin. Using her Miracle Phoenix Key to enter Mode Elegant, Scarlet unleashes her new attack Phoenix Blaze, at Dyspear. Dyspear attempts to fight off the attack, but is ultimately forced to retreat before the attack can purify her. Afterwards, Twinkle muses that Towa is now the fourth Princess as Mermaid asks what happened to Dyspear. Scarlet says that her attack wasn't enough to defeat Dyspear, and that she just retreated. She then addresses Flora, telling her that she is sure Kanata is alive and well, because she felt it through his violin. Flora asks if they can meet him again one day, and Scarlet says she is sure they will. Category:Blog posts